


Late Night Call

by hazzabear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzabear/pseuds/hazzabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Uncle Liam?’ A soft voice sounded and Liam frowned, because why was Katherine calling him so late? His eyes wandered over to the clock, 1.23 am. Children her age shouldn’t be awake at this time of night.</p><p>‘Katie? Are you okay babe?’ His voice sounded soft, worry clouding through in his every word. ‘Did something happen?’</p><p>‘I.. I don’t know.’ She whispered softly, almost scared. ‘Dad and daddy are making really weird noises and it’s scary. I don’t know what to do.’</p><p>Liam’s eyes turned wide at the realisation of what Louis and Harry must be doing and if the five year old didn’t sound so absolutely terrified, he would have found it hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself.

It was late when his phone rang and Liam didn’t really feel like picking it up, so he didn’t. He turned around, ignored his loud ringtone and hoped that whoever was calling him would realise that it was too late and that he needed his sleep. He cuddled closer to the warm body next to him and let out a soft grunt, hoping that the person would just give up already. Unfortunately for him, they didn’t. When his phone rang for the third time he opened his eyes with a loud grunt, hand reaching out to find the switch to turn on his bedside lamp. When he finally managed to turn it on and his eyes were used to the bright light, he answered his phone without looking at the caller ID. He was ready to scold at whoever it was, mouth already opened and words half formed. He was convinced that this call could have waited until morning. Just as he was about to shout at whoever it was, he heard the voice on the other side of the line, causing him to close his mouth again.

‘Uncle Liam?’ A soft voice sounded and Liam frowned, because why was Katherine calling him so late? His eyes wandered over to the clock, 1.23 am. Children her age shouldn’t be awake at this time of night.

‘Katie? Are you okay babe?’ His voice sounded soft, worry clouding through in his every word. ‘Did something happen?’

‘I.. I don’t know.’ She whispered softly, almost scared. ‘Dad and daddy are making really weird noises and it’s scary. I don’t know what to do.' 

Liam’s eyes turned wide at the realisation of what Louis and Harry must be doing and if the five year old didn’t sound so absolutely terrified, he would have found it hilarious.

‘Oh Katie.. I’m sure it’s okay babe. They’re probably just…’ Probably just what? Fighting? If he’d say that she would surely get more upset. God, why did Louis and Harry decide to fool around now of all times? They were heading off to America tomorrow, they would have a hotel room all to themselves, without Kate even being around, couldn’t they wait for one more fucking night? He started to get irritated with them but didn’t want to let it show, afraid Katie would think he was mad at her. 

He felt the body next to him stir and watched as the person opened it’s eyes, two brown, bright eyes revealing themselves.

‘Li, babe, what’s happening?’ Zayn’s deep morning voice grunted, but he just waved at him as a sign that he should be silent.

He could hear a loud moan through the phone suddenly and fuck, if even he could hear the noise than it must be really, really hard. That’s not the only thing that’s hard, he thought to himself, but he pushed that thought away immediately. He should focus on keeping himself from laughing, not doing the complete opposite.

‘U-Uncle Liam?’

‘They’re probably just playing a game Katie, it’s fine. You should go back to sleep and think about all the nice things you are going to do tomorrow. You are going to grandma Jay remember? That is fun right?’ He was rambling now, pointless things passing his lips in a probably useless attempt to calm the little girl down. It seemed to be working though, as her shuddering breaths started to get more even and her voice came out less scared when she spoke again.

‘But.. I want to play a game too! Why are they playing a game without me, that’s just not fair.’ He could hear the pout through her words and he chuckled softly, the girl was just too adorable and so, so much like Louis at times like this.

‘It is already late Katie, little girls like you should be asleep now. They are playing a grown up game. Just go back to sleep, I’ll play a game with you tomorrow okay honey?’

He looked over at Zayn, eyes almost desperate and he sighed when he saw that the older boy was hiding his face in his pillow as he tried to keep in his laughter. Great, his boyfriend was such a help right now.

‘Can we play hide and seek?’ She asked excited and Liam laughed softly.

‘Yes, sure we can. Are you going to be a big girl and go back to sleep?’

‘Yes uncle Liam.’ She answered politely and god the resemblance to Harry in that moment was almost too much for him to handle. Always so polite.

He heard another moan right through the phone and the little girl whimpered, suddenly as scared as she was when she made the call.

‘Uncle Liam I don’t like this game.’ She whispered. ‘It sounds like daddy’s hurt. I don’t want daddy to be hurt!' 

Liam started to get desperate, he knew he wasn’t going to calm the girl down until Louis and Harry stopped what they were doing and come on, how on earth was he supposed to get them to stop? He could call them.. Call, that wasn’t even that bad of an idea.

‘Katie babe, who’s phone are you calling with?’

‘D-Daddy’s phone.’ The little girl stuttered, getting more scared each second. ‘H-He forgot it in my room and I know how to call you, I saw daddy do it once. Uncle Liam, I really want them to stop playing.’ 

‘Listen to me, I’m going to go and call dad’s phone and tell them to stop playing okay?’

He heard Zayn chuckle beside him again and blindly reached out to hit him in the head. He couldn’t see his boyfriend, but the noise Zayn made told him that he must have succeeded. 

‘Okay.’ She whispered.

‘Are you going to go to sleep now?’

‘Yes uncle Liam.’ 

‘Good, goodnight.’

‘Goodnight uncle Liam.’

Liam groaned softly once he’d hung up and turned sideways so he could face Zayn. The older man was still smiling, a huge grin spreading out over his features and if he didn’t look so absolutely pretty in that moment he would have hit him in the head again.

‘Shut up.’ He mumbled, only drawing another string of laughter out of his boyfriend’s mouth with the words. ‘It’s not funny Zayn! The poor girl was absolutely terrified. I’m going to call Louis.’ 

Zayn’s eyes turned slightly bigger at that and he frowned.

‘Liam are you sure that is a good idea? I mean.. Disturbing them during sex is like.. Not a good thing to do. It might get dangerous.’

This time it was Liam who couldn’t keep in his laughter and he stupidly wiped at his eyes to brush away some fake tears. 

‘Babe, are you even listening to yourself? It’s not dangerous, they’re not some kind of monsters, they’re just Louis and Harry. They’ll live.’ 

He went to his contacts and when he’d found Louis he immediately rang him. It took some time but he eventually did answer. 

‘Hell.. O-Oh god.’

Liam closed his eyes at the sounds entering his ear, not wanting to picture what was happening at all.

‘Maybe you two should keep it down a bit, your daughter just called me.’ 

The moaning stopped and he knew the realisation that their daughter had probably heard everything dawned on Louis. He could picture Louis face exactly in this moment, blue ocean orbs open wide and normally slightly tanned skin pale as a ghost’s.

‘Our daughter?’ 

‘Yes, she thought one of you was getting hurt. You know, I don’t care what you two do in the middle of the night but Katie was fucking scared Lou, maybe you should keep it down a bit next time. You should check on her, I managed to calm her down but I think she needs to see you and Harry. She was afraid one of you was getting hurt.’ 

‘Y-Yeah. Okay.’ He could hear how shocked Louis was by all of this and he almost felt guilty for the stern tone in his voice, almost. 

‘Listen, just go and check on her okay. I’m heading off to sleep again. I’m exhausted.’ He cuddled closer to Zayn and let his warmth engulf him, the tiredness of his body suddenly so much more evident than before.

‘Yeah. Yeah I will. Sorry for the.. Yeah. And thank you.’ 

‘No problem, mate.’ He mumbled, before breaking off the call. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was almost getting unbearable for him. He cuddled even closer to Zayn and hid his face in the boy’s neck, to tired to put away his phone or turn off the bedside lamp.

He was slightly aware of Zayn moving around a bit and suddenly the room was all dark again and his phone was back on it’s old spot on his bedside table.

‘Sleep baby, we have a early morning tomorrow.’ Zayn whispered softly in his ear, hot breath tickling the skin, causing a small smile to form on Liam’s lips.

‘Mm.. G’night.’ He whispered, voice slurred and words almost inaudible.

A soft chuckle escaped Zayn’s lips as he answered him.

‘Goodnight, uncle Liam.’


End file.
